Pack
by XxOneTrueEnigmaxX
Summary: Short one-shots focusing on the family dynamics of the pack. Humor, Angst, Family-feels - this fanfic will explore the many unseen moments and thoughts between the heroes of Beacon Hills.


**Teen Wolf (Pack): Short one shots focusing on the family dynamics of the pack. Humor, Angst, Family-feels, this fanfic will explore the many unseen moments between the heroes of Beacon Hills.**

 _"We were tight-knit boys_

 _Brothers in more than name._

 _You would kill for me_

 _And knew that I'd do the same."_

 _~Always Gold by Radical Face_

* * *

 ** _Brother_**

 _"You and me Scott, we're brothers now."_

When Scott McCall had been a child, he had always wanted a brother.

And the reason for it was quite obvious.

As a child, his early school years had consisted of him being alone most of the time. Not just because his parents were working almost 24/7 and left him with a teenage babysitter that passed the time on her phone talking about how 'Kayla had sex with Josh' and how 'Katherine is a total bitch,' and painting her nails instead of paying attention to young Scott - who was barely old enough to tie his shoelaces. No, the reason for his early isolation went above and beyond that.

His asthma had scared away all the other kids at school from befriending him; singling him out as the weird kid with the 'wheezy breathe'.

Recess was spent sitting on the steps of the school building's entrance. Class time was spent with kids whispering amongst themselves before glancing at him and snickering. Everybody avoided him like he was the plague, leaving him to yearn for somebody to just come up and talk to him like a normal kid.

Back then, all he had wanted was what any other kid had wanted.

A _friend_.

And when he saw Isaac Lahey holding the hand of his slightly older brother, laughing and running around, Scott had felt a pang of jealousy that hurt him to his core. And he realized then, that he didn't just want a friend - he wanted a brother.

Even today, Scott has a vague memory of kneeling besides his bed and praying for a God he now doubts in, begging him for a younger brother or sister so he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

Then, first grade started and Stiles Stilinski suddenly popped into his life like a prairie dog coming out of its hole.

And wow, did Stiles make quite the first impression.

At first, Scott didn't know what to make of the hyperactive kid that had peed on the sand castle he had taken so much effort to make. All he knew is that one second he was watching this kid pull his pants down and take a leak on his masterpiece, and the next, Scott was standing next to him doing the exact same thing.

Not long after that event, Stiles and Scott became inseparable.

Stiles literally came out of nowhere and welcomed himself into Scott's life without any form of invitation…not that he minded.

They have been together through thick and thin from elementary school to high school. They played together, ate together, slept together—hell, Scott even has a hazy memory of even bathing together with Stiles. Not that he'll ever attest to that.

Scott found himself forming a bond unlike any other with the most unexpected person he could've imagined. A polar opposite. His foil. Yet, the similarities between them were undeniable. And perhaps it was those differences and similarities that made them perfect for each other. Like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together from one side but were different from all the other sides.

Scott's prayers had been answered and he found the brother that he had wanted. Not the brother he had expected. But a brother nonetheless.

No matter how many times he was told—by his father and classmates and teachers—what a bad influence Stiles was on his life and what a 'freak' he was, Scott found something in Stiles that everybody else seemed to be blind to.

Stiles was not a freak. Sure, he was a loud, obnoxious kid with ADHD who loved to speak his mind and used sarcasm as his only defense mechanism. Sure, he was a socially awkward motormouth who made no sense when he talked due to his inability to keep his thoughts on one path.

But, Stiles was more than that in Scott's eyes. He was kind when he could be, and strong when the moment called for it, and generous when he wanted to be, and funny—of that there was no denying—and so damn loyal. He made Scott feel like nobody else could make him feel.

It was true that there were certain habits that made Stiles rather annoying. Such as his inability to think his decisions through and the consequences they might produce on other people. As well as his obsession with trying to make people like him to a certain point that it became unbearable (his infatuation with Lydia Martin being an example).

But, there were aspects that made Stiles such a wonderful person, and his actions spoke clear of that.

Stiles was the kid who opted to sit with Scott during recess when his asthma got bad, despite his hyperactiveness. Stiles was the kid that brought his Gamecube to Scott's house when he was sick and bedridden so they could play Mario Kart. Stiles was the kid that got beaten up for protecting Scott from the playground's bully. Stiles was the kid who stood by Scott's side and let him cry on his shoulder when his parents got divorced. Stiles was the kid that was always within sight, ready to comfort Scott on his way to the hospital after a terrible asthma attack.

Every memory that Scott combed through in his mind, Stiles was always there. And he had been there since day one.

To be honest, Scott can barely remember a time before Stiles. It's as if, he had been stuck in a dream that he could now vaguely recall, and Stiles suddenly came in and woke him up… well, more like slapped him awake.

He couldn't really imagine a life without Stiles. Because, while many people's lives began when they were born, Scott's life began when Stiles came into it.

And, just when he thought it had ended—the day he was bitten by a werewolf and everything turned into a shitstorm—Stiles came in to prove to him that not all was done and over.

Even after Scott pushed him away and hurt him, Stiles always came back to help his friend. He stayed despite everything that had been done to him ever since the bite. He always did. Ready to support his friend, ready to catch him, ready to aid him with this new, devastating change that had nearly torn Scott apart at the seams… had Stiles not been there.

 _"You and me Scott, we're brothers now."_

When Derek Hale first spoke those words to him, Scott remembers hearing a soft whisper in his head that said ' _No. You're not.'_ And the image of a bald, lanky, and high-strung kid that he had so blatantly pushed away and hurt the day before flitted through his mind.

Scott McCall already had a brother. One who was doing the best he could to help him with his situation no matter how wild it could get. No pun intended.

Scott knew that he needed Stiles just as much as Stiles needed him. They both silently acknowledge the fact that neither boys were particularly wise or prepared for the situations they always somehow managed to find themselves in, and as such, they took care of each other. Provided each other their strengths where the other expressed weakness in.

In a way, Stiles was Scott's soulmate. The man who will be sitting on a rocking chair next to his own when they're old and frail and complaining about 'whippersnappers' as they reminisce their youth.

Stiles was the type of person who would throw himself in front of Scott to take a bullet.

The most honest thing that Scott could ever say in his life, is that he would do the same thing for him.

"What are you smiling about?"

Scott was interrupted from his musing by the very voice that had become as familiar to him as his own. His smile widened as he closed his locker and turned to look at his best friend that stared at him with a curious expression as he fidgeted on his feet, obviously eager to get on with their plans for the day.

"Nothing," he answered.

"O-kay," he answered skeptically, eyeing Scott as if he were a strange work of art. "I hope schizophrenia isn't a side effect to your wolfiness issue because I think we already have enough on our hands to deal with," Stiles clasped his hands over Scott's shoulders as they began to move through the ocean of students that swarmed the halls.

Yeah. Scott McCall already had a brother. And he may be a pain-in-the-ass, overactive, sarcastic douche.

But, he was Scott's brother.

Of that, there was no doubt.

 **A/N: So I decided to start writing these Teen Wolf one-shots during my free time whenever I don't feel the motivation to write any of my other fics. I know it's kind of frustrating that I would put off my other works to write a completely new story, but it actually helps me to get motivated and I hope it helps improve my writing skills.**

 **I will be writing my own one-shots which will not be in chronological order, but I will take in recommendations if you guys want to see something in specific.**

 **Also, I want to point out that this isn't an original idea. I decided to do this after reading a really awesome Supernatural fanfic titled 'What Family is For,' by LilyBolt which I recommend you guys read cause it's so amazing. For this reason, I don't take full credit for this story.**

 **Alright well I must take my leave. There are other stories that need my attention and I must finish a chapter for one of them I hope you guys enjoyed this first one-shot and if you did, I encourage you to leave a review telling me what you liked and what I could improve on. Thank you!**


End file.
